Sunnydale strikes again
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xander is taken back when a letter strikes fear into his parents. CSI Miami Xover, Xander's Family story


**Title: **Sunnydale strikes again

**Summary: **A strange letter bring new hope to Xander 

**Chapter Summary: **Xander is taken back when a letter strikes fear into his parents

**Rating: **R

**Genres: **Humour/Romance/Xander's True Family

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Het, AU

**Series: **Sunnydale strikes again series

**Chapters: **

**Completed: **No

**Sunnydale strikes again **

A letter from no one

Xander banged his head against his locker as his ribs ached, it was bad enough that Tony Harris had broken almost ever bone in his body. He didn't need Percy and the other helping him out, grabbing his Back Pack from his locker he muttered something to Willow and Buffy about seeing them later before taking off for home.

Xander was surprised to find Tony Harris sat outside on the step, fag in one hand and a can in the other. Xander approached with causation Tony might be a Drunken', child molesting, wife beating brute but he's privet about it. Seeing him sat on the step in public with a can in hand unnerved Xander as he approached never making eye contact with him.

"Boy"

"Yes Sir?"

"Here's 10, go straight to your room get what you need then get out of the house until after school tomorrow, I need to talk with your Mother Boy understood?"

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir" said Xander as he took off quickly to his room and packed before come downstairs, running straight into his Mother.

_Ok this is getting stranger, Moms sober and cleaning, Tony's outside and being pleasant. he's never given me anything short of a beating before and now he gives me 10 and want me out of the house? Twilight Zone here I come_

"Mom what's up it looks like you've been crying? I don't mean to be funny ether but in 16 years you've never been sober and that outsides never been nice to me before what going on?"

"Nothing Honey, I'm sorry that I've not been there for you I received some bad news that all but if Tony asked I haven't said anything. Here Xander take this you deserve to know the truth and I'm sorry but I had no chose about it. Don't let Tony know though please" said Xander's Mother as she forced a thither 10 into his hand and a neatly folded piece of paper.

Xander went to open it but his Mother stopped him and kissed him on the cheek as Tony came in, as he passed she whispered in Xander's ear

"Not here Honey go to your friends then open it, you will need them then come and see me. I'm so sorry Xander"

with that Xander took off his mind racing but all the time the paper was tightly grasped in his hand. He arrived at the Library quicker then he ever had before but he didn't care, he smiled at Giles who was surprised to see him before the other but said nothing as he took up residence between the bookcases. Opening out the piece of paper it was revealed to be a letter from a Lawyer.

_Dear Mrs Harris_

_I'm writing to you on behalf of the estate of one Mr Raymond Caine, it is my sad duty to inform you of the demise of the late Mr Caine. I've been charged with the task of informing you and the late Mr Caine's son Alexander also known as Xander that you both stand to gain 1,500 each of Mr Caine's estate on the validation of the will. Also be informed that Mr Caine's last wishes were that his son return to the family he had left upon your separation and that yourself be removed from the abusive lifestyle you've come to know._

_Therefore I must inform you that according with the will your son Alexander and yourself are to be placed into the care of Mr Horatio Caine, until suitable accommodation can be see too._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Mrs J. King _

Xander's heart stopped dead as he felt his eyes welling up, for all his life Xander had been told by Tony Harris that he wasn't his brat. When he had questioned his Mother under Tony's glare she had told him his father was a tweeker and had died of an overdose, also that Tony had seen the body since he had been the attending officer at the scene.

Jessica had also told him that his fathers family had consider him the bastard child, since he had been married when he died but not when she had met him and they didn't want him around. Xander suddenly realized why his Mother had kept apologising, she'd known that what she'd told him was untrue and he knew why.

"Fucking Tony Harris" growled Xander as he crushed the note in his hands.

Pulling himself up off the floor Xander raced out of the Library not caring that he ran straight into the girl. yelling Sorry he carried on hoping that Tony Harris hadn't done too much damage to his Mother, when he realised why Tony had been outside and why he wanted him gone. Pulling open the door he was so pissed with Tony he could have killed him himself if he'd hurt his Mother.

To his surprise Jessica was ok, sober and had cleaned most of the house. Xander looked round but saw no sigh on Tony before he felt his mothers hand on his shoulder.

"He's not here Honey, he's left us. He never like your father after he put him down for hitting me, your uncle Horatio was the same. He threaten Tony once said that he'd tell all at work what he was like if he didn't treat you better. That's why we left New York and moved here, Tony never wanted to hear the Caine name mentioned again hence the reason your name was chanced to Harris when it should have been Caine." said Jessica and Xander sat at the breakfast bar.

"But why?" he asked excepting a drink from his Mother

"Your father and his brother had been raised in an abusive family, their father killed their Mother when I was in NYU with your father. He came to me that night and I fell pregnant but I never regretted it nor did Raymond your father. There was only one problem I was with Tony at the time, this set him off but Ray's brother Horatio who was about 10 years older at the time was a member of the NYPD he kept him in line. Tony and Horatio where in the Academy together and then the PD, Horatio always held Tony's career over him keeping him in line.

When Ray got married Tony decided that it was time to get out of New York, we moved to Sunnydale a year later you where about 2. That's when Tony showed his true colours and started to block me having contact with Ray, he and Horatio turned up one day and Tony manipulated and used his potion with the Sunnydale PD to have them run out of town. They never came back but they fought to save us, all the time Tony had the upper hand before they stopped writing Ray told me he set up an account for you. Horatio would take care of if anything happened to him and that he'd never stop trying to find us" sighed Jessica as she poured herself a coffee.

When the door went Jessica dropped her mug which shattered on the ground, hugging his Mother Xander cleared up the mess before opening the door preying it wasn't Tony his Mother didn't need it. He was surprised to see Buffy, Giles and the Scoobie's stood on his doorstep. Inviting them in they were taken back by how clean the house was and that his Mother was sober, Willow had been to Xander's a few times and had seen the war zone in Harris household.

"Don't worry Will, Tony isn't here he's up and left. I gather your here because of me taking off?" Xander ask as the other nodded. Sitting down they listened to Xander and his Mother.

"Mom got a letter this morning, a letter that I found out about when I got home this evening. It seems that my biological father Raymond Caine died this week and my uncle is coming to town to take us away from Tony. Apparently he's being trying for year but Tony Harris always stopped him." said Xander as his Mother stood behind him and placed her hand on Xander's shoulder.

"I've been friends with Xander's father and his brother all my life, I met Tony Harris in collage. after traumatic event I ended up pregnant to Xander's father and Tony hated that and decided to take it out on us" said Jessica sadly.

"I will miss Ray he was a good man despite what people would say about him, Horatio must be devastated. His mothers dead, his father gone and now his brother, only he and his sister are still alive but he hasn't spoken to his sister since their mothers death. I see why he want us home, Horatio was always strong when it came to family no matter what they did or who they were" laughed Jessica as she remembered the past.

"So when does you uncle arrive Xander?" Giles asked feeling quite sorry for Xander since he'd been unaware of the life Xander lived. making a mental note to speak to Willow and Buffy about what they knew about it Xander shrugged but his Mother answered.

"The Lawyer called and informed me that Horatio should be here by tonight hence the reason why Tony has vacated. He'd rather be in jail then forced to face Horatio Caine after what he's done to us. He will pay for all of it, I know Horatio Caine too well" said Jessica with a smile as the phone rang leaning over to answer it Jessica gave out a painful cry as her injured wrist gave out.

"I'll get it Mom" said Xander as he picked up the phone while Giles attempted to baggage Jessica's damage wrist and tend to her other injures.

"Harris residence, Xander speaking" Xander said calmly encase it was the Lawyers.

As it happened it wasn't the lawyer it was his uncle letting him know that the plane had landed early and he wanted the directions to the house, Xander looked out the window and saw that Tony had left his truck. Xander arranged a meeting place then left his Mother with Giles the other, under strict instruction not to allow Tony Harris back into to the house if he returns. If he did Buffy was to take care of him but keep him alive for his uncle to deal with.


End file.
